daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Ruins
Ancient Ruins is a dungeon hidden in a mining cave located in Southern Desert. Enemies * Sand Golem - Level 225 * Sand Gargoyte - Level 295 * Mummy - Level 235 * Cryptus Demon - Level 325 * Boss: Sandman - Level 400 Text Guide Ancient Ruins Guide(By Nickitolas) Preparation: You will need the Ancient Key Entrance: The entrance is a bit hidden, the wandering merchant gives the tips. It is in the mining cave, which is located to the right of the gold mines below alexandria. To get there exit through south of Alexandria and then go right, the entrance is in the wall left to the celestial orb item obelisk. Once you are in the cave, head up past a fake wall and find a spot with sand falling. Use your pickaxe there and you will get to the gate which opens with the ancient key, then there is a cave to enter. In case you got here but don't have the key, to exit just use the pickaxe in the sand falling. Guide: When you enter you will be in a room with 4 portals: A big one to go back outside, and three little ones, one takes you to a little room in snow mountain in which you find another room with a portal, the middle one takes you to another room in the temple with two portals, the right one takes you back, and the one in the bottom takes you to a room with a switch we will use later. Take either the top or middle one and get in the portal in it, you will be in a room with three portals. Take the top one to get to a room with another portal, take that portal and press the switch you will find. Take the portal in there to go back to the start. Now, you have raised the elevator above you, now we are going to open the gate. Take the top or middle portal and get in the room with 3 portals. Take the middle one and go down, mine in front of the fountain and find a key, now go back to the start to use the key. Now, you have won access to a new room, in it there is a portal and a room with a gate and an elevator to the right and a fake wall to the right, in which there is a lever to open the gate to the left. Take the portal to the left, and press the switch, then take the portal in there. You will be back at the begining, go to the right and hit the lever behind the fake wall, and get in the room to the left. Once you are in it, mine and you will get to another room with two portals. Take the one to the left and mine in the top part of the room you will find yourself at. Next, take the portal to the right to go back. Now, take the portal to the right and open the gate you will find. In this room there will be many rocks, which are invulnerable. To break them, kill the mummies that keep respawning and once you have acces to the middle mine there. It will take you to the miniboss area, in it kill the scorpion and remember to destroy the two chains of solity. The scorpion will drop a bag of sand, used as the giant scorpion claw in ice temple, but it doesn't dissapear. Once you kill the miniboss and break the chains, get in the big portal to go back to the begining. Get in the portal at the bottom(of the three there are in the first room) and use the bag of snad in your backpack to press it. Now go back to the start and take either the top or middle portals, go to the room with 3 portals and take the middle one. Now you will be in the room with the broken fountain, go up and mine there(the gate will be opened). Next, you will be in a room in water temple with 3 portals, take the one to the right. Now you will be in a room with a gate, two little portals and one big portal, go in the one down and you will be outside the temple, in the desert, above the hermit's library. Dont worry, it auto teleports you back after some time, hurry and press the switch with the bag of sand and wait until you are back. Once you are back, the gate will be open, get in and mine. You will find yourself in the boss room. He will be invulnerable, but dont worry, just break the chains around him(i think they are 4 or 5). Once they're broken, he will become vulnerable and the fight will begin. If he doesn't, make sure you broke the chains in the miniboss room. IMPORTANT NOTE: Sandman respawns about 5 or 10 minutes after you kill him, when it happens there will be one chain in the miniboss room, two in the mummies and rocks room and 4 or 3 in the boss room, make sure to break them all. SECOND IMPORTANT NOTE: To get the ultimate item stand in the top-right part of the room while wearing your class item, Your class item will upgrade. Key Areas Category:Dungeons